gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Department of Records (DR)
The Department of Records keeps everyones Records through the game. If you want to add a name and type there records feel free to do so. CEO- Marie Antoinette Jeremah Stormwash *Is an English Magistrate. *Has important roles in many countries. *Very popular. *Awesome. *Rarely dies in battle. *1/2 Jumper on his mother's side. *Accused of attempted murder of Lord Cad Bane. *Accused of attempted murder of Captain Leon. *Wanted for crimes against Spain, Russia, Austria, Sweden. *Has political immunity in England and Hungary. *Is the Holy King of Hungary. *roud owner of the legendary Silver Freeze which he got by killing General Darkhart. *Extremely dangerous. *R.E.D. (Retired, Extremely Dangerous) Lord Johnny Goldtimbers *Accused of murder and assasination *Seen spying in guilds and public *Taken as prisoner of war once *Wanted in China *Arrested 23 times *Second-in-Command of the EITC *Member of the Abu Nar Clan Grace Maria Sophia Josephina Goldtimbers *Queen of France *Accused of Spying but not guilty *taken as prisoner of the EITC at least once Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard *Lord Marshal of the EITC *Disliked by the Spanish *Accused of spying *Accused of murder of the first degree (guilty, but pardoned by King George II) *Wanted in Denmark *Not allowed on the Moon *Accused of dictating North Korea *Holder of the Deathly Hallows *Leader of the Black Guard *Hyperaph of the Abu Nar Clan *Grandmaster Mystic Johnny Dockshot *King of Serbia and the appointed King of Ireland. *Owner of The Governor's Mansion on Vachira, and the docks on Tortuga on Cortola *Leader of the Irish and Serbian Knights *A captive of the EITC for two days in a Tatto Parlor, later escaped with no charges *Was the Co. GM of Vice Royalty Co. *Formerly the Lord of Scotland ﻿ John Macbatten *Murdered Countless People *Spyed on countless guilds *Being a Palladin *Attempt to overthrough the EITC *Banned from over 1,000,000,000,000 places in the world. *Pirate *He is sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead x_x (Note From John Macbatten: O_O!) King of sweden Sir Carlos Clemente (King Philip V) *King Of Spain *Vp Of Russia *European Overlord *Member of Brethren Court *War Hero of Spain *2nd Most Strategic leader on POTC (opinion by some Spaniards and Frenchmen) *Caused the murder (termination) of fifty people from the game. *Wanted for genocide by England. *Considered the worst role-player of all time (by most of the game) John Breasly (King George II) *King of Great Britain and Ireland *Arch-Treasurer and Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire *Duke of Brunswick *Duke of Hannover *Leader of the 1st Council of Liria *Renowned historian *Enemy of Spain *Member of the Abu Nar Clan *Murderer of several Spanish warlords *Destroyed St. Benjaborg in three days *Caused the death of several Francis Bridage members *Exiled Francis Bluehawk from the Caribbean for 6 months *Knight of Order Edgar Wildrat (King George III) *Prince of Great Britian and Ireland *Next Arch-Treasurer and Prince Elector of the Holy Roman Empire *Next Duke of Hannover *Historian *Enemy of France *Enemy of Spain *Member of the World Wide Weapon Makers *Knight of Peace *Leader of The Peaceful Elders *Heir to the Throne *Member of the 1st Council of Liria *Member of the 2nd Council of Liria Jim Logan (Emperor) *Emperor of China *Pirate King *Wanted in germany for Killing their leader while Under The Influence *Father of 6 Children(That we know of xD) *Former messanger of Victor Creed Logan's Brethren Court *Enemy of The Worlds Goverment *Stabing Captain Leon in te gut *Stealing over $3,000,000 berries worth of gold from the national vault of England(later pardoned) Keira Kinover-Mar (High Priestess) *High Priestess of The Holy City *Has many children (meaning too many to count xD) *Has been tortured as a child *Has an alter ego -- Annytin *Is very skilled in Eco, weapons, and combat *Is married to Zeke Adem Williams N.R. All records missing. Diplomatic Lord Matthew O'malley *Head Diplomat of King George II *Second Sea Lord of England *First Sea Lord of Denmark *Killed many in the Assassin Era *A founding father of the United Alliance *Military commander during the fall of David Inc *Admiral of the Raven Fleet *Last Assassin Lord *Possible Lord Marshal if/when Samuel Redbeard is killed/fired. *Half brother of King George II *Knight of Revolution Lord Robert Macmonger *Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy *First Sea Lord of the Danish Navy *Ex- EITC Assassin *EITCSI Assassin *Member of the English Courts *Awesome EITC Jumper :D *Heir to Persia *Adopted son of Robert Shipstealer *Got the Victorian Cross, a high honor *A Lord of the Concil of Thieves *United Outlaws Member *Assasitant Headmaster of the Royal Navy Academy *Owner of El Patron's Lost Ring *Member of the English High Courts *Pirate ( since i resigned ) *Member of the OGOWI *Member of the Co. Alliance *Member of the Persian Government *Cousin to Capt. Robert *Ex - Captain to the HMS Newscastle *Ex - Lord of the EITC *Holder of the Three Kings *Former Gm of the East-India Assassins ( name wasn't aprroved )\ *Ex- Auror of the Royal Navy Academy *Royal Advisor *Friend of the First Sea Lord *Wanted in Singapore for charges not to be discussed *Former member of the Society of Incognito *Former GM of the Co. *Holder of the key to the rum cellar *Owner of Port Newscastle *Public Enforcer *Former member of the Hired-Gun Co. *Loved by the Ottoman Empire *Minister Malcontenent *Rank 2 Pvp infamy *Pro Jumper *Former GM of Highest Assassin *SVS for the French *Ex - Assassin for the EITC Shah Robert Shipstealer *Shah ( King ) of Persia *Prince of Spain *EITCSI Assassin *Officer in The Paradox *Prince of Spain *Proud Spainerd *Member of the Persian Government *Member of the OGOWI *Member of the Co. Alliance *Rank 4 Svs First Sea Lord/King Matthew Blastshot *Head of the Royal British Navy *Leader of the Kings Defense Fleet *Governor of Port Tariff *Duke of York *Adivisor in the Kings Court *King/Viceroy of Denmark *High Lord of the East India Trading Company *Recepient of Every Royal British Navy Award *Has 5 Victorian Crosses *Former Governor of Port Royal *Head of the British Armed Forces (Temporarily) *Member of the English Parliament *Knight of the British Empire *Officer/Second in Command of The British Knights *Headmaster of the Royal Navy Academy *Representative of the King to the Americas *Former Head of the Royal Council *Head of the English High Lords Council *Member of the High Court of England *Conquerer of Denmark *Former Captain of the HMS Edinburgh *Holder of the Key to the Dead Man's Chest *Former Head of the Privateers *Conquerer of Sweden *Former Head of the Scottland Yard *Former Head of the British Special Forces *Hated By Pirates *Former GM of the Royal Council *Former GM of the Royal Elites *Former GM of the Royal British Navy (Until they got rid of the Name) *Member of the Faye Family *Former Commodant of Kingshead *Former Governor of Padres Del Fuego *Leader of the British Military Opperations on Ravens Cove *Founder of Port Tariff *Duke of Russia *Duke of Dragør *Duke of Ærøskøbing *Architect of Yorkshire Palace in Denmark *First British Lord to Visit the British Colonies *Protector of King George II of England *Fifth in Line for the Throne of Russia *Cousin of Benjamin Macmorgan *Cousin of Horation Nelson *Cousin of William Howe *Commander of the British Military *Head of the Port Tariff Parliament *Architect of Fort Nelson *Architect of Fort Fredrick Le Souris Morte *Mysterious Assassin *Contracted to Lord Matthew O'malley *French *Killed many Spanish during the Assassin Inquisition (no one expects the Inquisition) *Pardoned by the King of England and the ruler of France *Former head of the French Special Forces *Former contract assassin of James Lee White, the Lugermorp Shipping CEO Zeke Adem Williams *﻿Leader of the New Zel Kai Van *Worked as a bountyhunter in teenage years *Skilled warrior *Married to Keira Kinover-Mar *Skilled engineer *Skilled with Eco *Skilled with heavy weapons *Master marksman *Excellent swordsman *Excells in armed and unarmed combat *Skilled with chemicals *King of The Holy City *Skilled in archery *Very good reflexes *Founder of North Jonathan Wright *Assisstant to Zeke in his lab *Secretary to Zeke in his paperwork *Good with math *Skilled engineer *Member of the New Zel Kai Van *Excellent marksman *Excellent swordsman *Good at running away *Founder of North II James Raidrage *Excellent work with throwing knives *Excellent swordsman *Good markman *Member of the New Zel Kai Van *Member of Pieces Of Me Johnny Darkcastle *Member of The Inner Circle *Excells in armed and unarmed combat *Knoweledge of heavy weapons *Excellent marksman *Good swordsman Charles Swordeagle *Commnading General of Fench Forces in Caribbean *Amazing Marksman *Excellent Swordsman *Member of Francis Brigade *Spied on important EITC meeting The Sailor *Real name not known *Smuggler and Pirate *Has wives in various ports such as Nippion, Newport and St. Augistine *Once crewed on the Black Pearl *Supposedly spied for the Brethren Court *Lookin﻿g for royal pardon *Raided Padres del Fuegeo Simon Treasurehawk *Creator of Marauder's Militia *Former EITC Mercanary *Leader of the Spanish Revolution *A trained sniper *Has fought for numerous countries *A Pirate Lord *An Admiral to Italy *An Admiral to the 5th Brethren ﻿Court *A trained and professional sailor Bobby Moon *Has impersonated a priest..... Twice... *GM of Moon's Crew *Is a rebel pirate *Is a semi-talented archer *Enjoys daggers and broadswords *Doesn't like when people insult pirates *Doesn't like to be pushed around *Nothing else known Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan Documents Category:POTCO